1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to an assembly of primary and auxiliary eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An eyeglass assembly includes a pair of primary eyeglasses and a pair of auxiliary eyeglasses, which is mounted normally on the primary eyeglasses by the engagement between a bolt and a threaded hole, between an insert pin and a pin-receiving hole, or between mutually attracted magnetic members. In a case where either of the bolt or the insert pin is provided for interconnecting the primary and auxiliary eyeglasses, it is difficult to mount the auxiliary eyeglasses on the primary eyeglasses. In a case where the magnetic members are provided on the primary and auxiliary eyeglasses, a complicated structure is incurred.